The Unexpected Situation
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Kurusugawa Himeko is nothing but an ordinary girl. She does everything she has been told timidly. She nods, she does, agreeing easily. But, then this ordinary girl find herself in an unexpected situation—like, marrying a heir from this wealthy family who has mental illness.
1. Chapter 1

Kurusugawa Himeko is nothing but an ordinary girl. She does everything she has been told timidly. She nods, she does, agreeing easily. But, then this ordinary girl find herself in an unexpected situation—like, marrying a heir from this wealthy family who has mental illness.

.

 **The Unexpected Situation  
I do not have Kannazuki no Miko**

.

Himeko stares at the glass silently, from this seat and this night, she could see how colorful the city is. Right now, she is nervous. She admits herself is not the bravest soul in the earth, but who doesn't? In front of herself, there the famous heir sitting quietly.

Looking back at the past, still she can't believe her situation. She still remembered that scene from a month ago, one day, her uncle came to the house—look as happy as ever. A pair of onyx seems shining brightly, and the moment she heard her uncle that we—she still don't know if that word include her—are going to be saved.

The next moment she know, this uncle of hers ask her, no more likely force her into agreeing an arranged marriage. Himeko, being herself, unable to refuse therefore here she is. She is sitting on this comfortable seat—maybe it will cost an arm and a leg for her to get this.

Her purple eyes glanced at the pretty boy in front of her. He by no means looks gorgeous, he even much more beautiful than herself, a female. But then, there are some masculinity, this almost makes this boy androgynous.

Yep, Himeko never believed that this person is her spouse. Never. All she did dream back then is having a family, the husband of her has no need to be this literally pleasing to see. But, there she is right now having a good looking husband.

This morning scene still fresh in her brain, even though her friends likes to call her 'scatter brain', there no way she forget that scene. A man standing there near the altar wearing the black suit while his blue hair was being tied in low ponytail.

"You may kiss your bride", those eyes never been opened—maybe because those eyes are never being open or Himeko never look at it. But, the moment when those captivating dark blue eyes opened, she felt her heart skip a beat, maybe few of it.

Himeko take a good look and it is long enough, since the broom still had not make his move. Once again, his skin is pale and fair compared Himeko's slightly tanned skin. His lips also looked soft and all of it paired with the midnight silky hair—it is beautiful. But, the most thing that beautiful was his eyes. His eyes calm maybe a few shade brighter than his hair, but one thing struck Himeko.

That, his eyes full of emptiness. They looks like as if the owner has been give up—a doll, beautiful one, but still, a doll. They say eyes are the window of the soul. If so, then Himeko just witness hole—many of them or just a big one—in the soul of the her groom.

It makes her heart in ache.

Himeko wanted to save those eyes—the owner.

She absolutely realize that the owner might hate this wedding as much as her as or maybe more than her. But, then he give up. He just give up, not just this wedding, maybe along his way of life, his soul has been crumpled and torn into pieces.

"… Close your eyes", come that voice. His voice is more like a whisper, a gentle one as well his movement when he cupping her face. Then he dive in, as Himeko previously expected, the lips of him is soft.

The wedding is by no means a small one—if you know the Himemiya family can fully 100 times make the wedding bigger and more luxurious than this. This wedding is just attended by the main family of each other's with a priest. That way alone, Himeko knew that this ordinary girl like her no way get special treatment. There are no Cinderella exists, maybe if she is beautiful, but she is not. She is just a petite blond with not so fair skin.

"Excuse me, Kurusugawa- _san_ "

"E-eh, em? Wh-what is it, Himemiya- _san_?"

An awkward silence. Look, there no way this ordinary girl like her can be acknowledge by her spouse. This is only arranged marriage, they are definitely stranger to each other. Even though, she is married with her, that means her last name should be changed into this boy. But, still that boy called her by her previous last name.

Himemiya looks so distant, he looks uncomfortable, "You may call me by name. I mean if you are fine with that, Himeko- _san_. I think it is not very nice of I to still call you by your family name", he is careful—Himeko could see that.

"Ye-Yeah, will do, um… Is Chikane- _kun_ okay by you?"

Chikane looks a bit relieved as he nodded, "Yes, it feels much better. Thank you for granting this wish of mine" he is merely a bit relaxed. Himeko reply with a timid nod, she stutter too much after all. Chikane seems a bit happier, a millimeter end of lips lifted and as if on cue, subconsciously Himeko joined for a smile.

.

"We are not going to live in Himemiya Main House, Himeko- _san_. We will be living in my apartment" much to Himeko's relief, she is not going to live in the main household, thank you God, she silently thanked to God's kindness.

Himeko was being given a key to her room. He said they will not go in the same room, once again she thanked for God's mercy. This apartment is much bigger than her house with her uncle and aunt. This room of her consisted a queen bed, a bookcase, a wardrobe, a desk with its paired chair, and its own bathroom unit.

Himeko has been told to be take a rest for a while before the dinner. So, after she rejected the moving helper from Chikane, she started to unpack her belongings. Then she took a shower before starting to

"Ah, this door is unlocked" heard that same voice from this morning, Himeko quickly standing up, greet the heir. The heir nodded and he nonchalantly walked closer to her standing point, with a much, eating personal space, he asked her,

"Need a hand, Himeko?"

Himeko blinked—wait, where is the suffix? No, it is not like she has the problem. But, this kind of distance, just a few millimeter where their nose will be touching each other, he stood. His eyes calm, maybe much calmer and much more what… laid back? Okay, maybe, he is much more laid back because previously he said, "Let us started as friend, Himeko- _san_?"

"Ch-Chikane…- _kun_?" she stutter, her cheeks feels hot.

"Yeah?", this Chikane- _kun_ smiled, "Why your face is red? Do you have a fever?" he seems genuinely worried. But once again, he doesn't give a care to 'Personal Space'.

"I-I-I- am o-okay, Chi-Chikane- _kun_ "

The heir then withdraw his face, much to Himeko's relief, then a wide smile appeared on his face. He looks so dazzling with a smile on his face, Himeko smiled a bit seeing this. Chikane then said, "I know, you must have been tired and hungry, don't you? Let's go to the dining room, okay? I already ordered some food, then I can help you unpacking, okay?"

Himeko doesn't understand, but she found herself agreed—well, she is not a person loves arguing, but certainly this boy has his own charm.

.

"You know, you can be relax around me, Himeko! I will not do anything to you!" right, that was his words when two of them eating pizza. Maybe he is being considerate of her so he choose this for dinner—unhealthy, but still better than uptight food that Himeko afraid— but seeing him ate those junk food happily, she retreated her words.

Right.

"KYAAAAA!"

Himeko screamed—literally. Who doesn't?

There Himeko lying with her body being prisoned by other party. Okay, he is her spouse—it is not… well sexual harassment. It is perfectly normal if this boy wanted to do some uh… sexual activities with her. After all, he is her husband.

But, not if at the previous night he said "We started with being friend"

Not if at the diner he said "You can be relaxed around me, Himeko!"

NO!

"Ahhh, your voice is beautiful however could you tune it down? As much I love hearing that voice of yours, I rather not hear it near my ear" Himeko terrified. She distance herself as far as possible than this person.

"What are you doing cornering yourself like that?" He asked looks confused, "Is it wrong of me to be closer with my own cute wife?"

Himeko closed her lips, "I-It is not wrong"

"Then, are you perhaps inviting me?"

H-huh?

Before she can react, she has been hugged by this person. This person just lick her lips, slowly.

"Nnnhh!" Himeko shuddered in the sensation. She tries to break the hug, but failed. Why he is so strong? Is this because their difference in body? Or because of he being a male? Or is it because she is too weak—okay, next time, she will train her body—? Or is it because he buried her in his chest?

He just buried her poor self in his soft chest—wait, chest? Soft?

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yup, here I am Tatsumi Atsui. I rewrite this fic, because well… many reasons. One of them is my own embarrassment towards 'unpected situation' lol. Seriously. I am sorry for various reasons. And also, I will try to rewrite this fic as I can. But, please I can't promise that this fic won't be hiatus or be discontinue again, sorry truly. In this Rewrite, I will change some names and their personalities a bit. And the plots. Well, um once again sorry for grammar also sorry for being this irresponsible author.

Thanks for reading. Once again I am sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

After that morning scene, they now sitting in the living room. Himeko playing with her own fingers, she felt nervous. Maybe, it is because the sensation of the boneless organ wiped her ear and the teeth almost biting her ear—maybe. She was never good with people, so that scene never occurred in her mind.

"Himeko"

"Eh, um? Y-Yes?", Himeko quickly look at _him_. He, even though wearing that easy-going smile, his eyes doesn't lying. That very same eyes which looked at her in their wedding are uneasy, nervous, just like her. Knowing this, slowly she gained confidence.

"What is it, Chikane- _kun_?" wait, that maybe off 'Chikane- _kun_ '—yeah too weird since this person is…

'But, I am too afraid to point it out!' Himeko told herself, but maybe it was because out of courtesy. But one thing that become clear for her, that chest of _him_ clearly giving away. There no way a man can have soft chest, on top of it two mounds that bigger than her own much to her disappointment to her own asset.

.

 **The Unexpected Situation**

 **I don't have Kannazuki no Miko**

.

"What do you feel right now, marrying a woman?" Chikane sip _his_ coffee. That pair of blue eyes staring at her curiously, there are some but just a bit, hostility, _his_ lips curved into a smirk. _He_ maybe enjoy this dynamic or just want to test her, or even both of them, Himeko can't put it.

"Whatever you feel, I am not letting a girl as cute as you go" Suddenly, a finger lift her chin. There a grin exist, it makes her heart skip a beat. A dangerous glint in that blue eyes, but also some mixed emotions. Chikane left Himeko speechless, because of embarrassment and fear. Both of emotions just mixed well together but suddenly, a tint of fear on her spouse makes her stop.

"I will not go anywhere", Himeko said, even she wants to slap herself, 'Just where I got that confidence!?' she screamed in her mind. Chikane looks amused, "Oh?"

"I am… never good with man. And the fact you are being a girl, um, kinda makes me relieved" Himeko stated. Himeko touched her her own chest—ugh, the beating sounds won't go away. Chikane looks surprised, "Oh? Then, if I said that Himemiya Chikane suffered from mental illness?"

Tick.

"Eh?" Himeko blinked. That full of confidence expression of Himemiya Chikane was truly something. But when Himeko decided to look into her eyes. She felt her heart was about break, Himemiya Chikane's behavior is aggressive, or Himeko prefer it as pervert—the same emotion surfaced on that eyes.

Loneliness. Sadness. Emptiness. Fear.

'I… want to help her…' quietly she thought.

Slowly she pushed Chikane backward, gently, not because of rejecting her, "Is that so?"

Chikane said nothing, with the silence between two of them, Himeko used this to give her own thought, "Didn't you remember in the wedding, I vow to be loyal with you"

Right.

" _I, Kurusugawa Himeko, take thee, Himemiya Chikane to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth"_ that vow, Himeko said it again much gentler, Himeko know this girl is far stronger than herself, but Himeko couldn't help but treat Chikane as if she is fragile thing. The blue eyes begged her do so silently and subconsciously.

"Besides" she added, "I also find it strange. I thought you are a moody person"

"At first, you seems reserved, polite, and…" She held her tongue when she about to said 'sad', Himeko changed it into "on guard all the time"

'I am not too rude, right?'

"Then the second time, you looks well… laid back, much calmer, but, you gave me this mysterious aura, you being considerate" she added, she look at that person again while holding giggle, "Now you are pervert"

"What? Isn't rude to address me?" Chikane pretended to be hurt, but a small playful smile keep Himeko from worrying.

"Sorry, it is bolder, but still you are a pervert to me, geez"

"Why, you address others like good people, but pervert is the first word you came into your mind?"

"W-Who will not think you as pervert? The first thing you did is bite me! Geez!"

"Eh, I am marking you? Not wrong right? Why, I cannot resist the meal—My, how aggressive!" Himeko pinch that person a bit. For Goddess sake, it is just a bit a little tiny and harmless one. Why did this person always—

"Geez!" Himeko pouting, her cheeks heated. How did exactly this conversation become this one? Well, seeing those negative emotions at least go away for now, makes Himeko relieved.

"This pervert name is Kihara", suddenly _Chikane_ said.

"Huh?"

"The one you called be guard all time is Chikane and the one you called laid back is Kaon", Suddenly again, Kihara dived in, closing their distance this time, with more strength, Himeko unable to break away, "Multi Personalities Disorder, that what makes a Himemiya Chikane"

She introduced herself.

 _She know, the moment those sharp blue eyes stare upon her. This person will have many appearance in her little book—that so called life—from now on._

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yup changed 'Chika' name into Kihara. Because I read Cross Triangle, once again it is not completed. Even though it seems the story focused on Himeko (Kurusu) and Souma (Oogami) relationship, there is Kihara. Kihara at first was The Another Princess, but the thing makes me use her name is Kihara said she fell in love with Himeko. But, once again, Himeko well… being Himeko… If you know what I mean.

Okay, thanks for reading. Sorry for the mistake from grammar and typos. Sorry for long update.


	3. Chapter 3

Himeko never expecting something so _different_ happen in her life even in her wildest imagination. Okay, maybe back then when she was still a high schooler, there is a childish dream existed in her mind. A handsome prince who will take her hand and with that they will get married then lead a happy, peaceful while living in modesty. Ah, maybe with one or two children.

She know it was very foolish dream of hers. Yet, there just a tiny place at the corner of her heart that still wishing for it. But most of daily life just well... begging for her attention instead day dreaming. Well, that tiny piece just cannot be throw away. Even though her brain already screamed it was literally very impossible.

And a thing appeared with much more in a very unexpected way.

.

 **Unexpected Situation**

 **I don't own Kannazuki no Miko**

 **.**

The remain of her night was something not really unpleasant either pleasant. Himeko sighed as she remembering the event hours ago.

"But, you know, I will not let you go and run your little mouth to world about this", Kihara claimed with a smile. But menancing aura roaring from her back. If Himeko can being honest, she was scared. She was really scared, even though both of them are women still the person in front of her is clearly stronger than herself.

"You can't escape from here. **From me** ", the heiress said while emphasis the last one .

"I—"

"If you lift your finger against Chikane, I will—"Himeko gasped as she feel a hot breath touched her skin. _Chikane_ is too close, that is for sure. The blue haired girl stopped maybe waiting for her reaction? Himeko nodded, Kihara doesn't have to give her another words.

"My bad, Himeko", that tall figure retreat. Pair of blue eyes are not glinting predatory anymore instead they are calmer almost like empty. Himeko relieved as _this person_ make some distance, well just two or three centimeters are better than before.

"It's Kihara's fault" she murmured calmly. Despite different approach, her heart still pounding quickly.

"I don't mind if you wanna go away" _this person_ stated words which is completely opposite from the previous statement, "It is better for _us_ , after all" she sighed. Himeko still wondering what define 'us' from that sentence.

"You know, thinking calmy. Even if you run your mouth spread this... there are no one who will believe you, after all" Once again, Kaon gave another sigh. Her face was unreadable because her expression rarely changed.

"I-I won't tell anyone about this", Himeko braved herself. And just mere sec, the corner of her lips lift up just a bit—little bit, Himeko can saw that thanks for their faces distance.

"Just do whatever you want, 'kay?" she told Himeko as she stood up, quietly a whisper of "I don't care either way"

Then a hand apppear, "Come on. I will esort you to your room. You must be tired because of Kihara, right?" Kaon still kind to her, that is for sure. Himeko nodded meekly as she grab that pale hand.

Her room is not far from dinning room, but Himeko did need a hand. Himeko thought even though Kaon said she doesn't care about this whole thing. She is still a thoughtful person. She may be cared about her just a bit since she probably think Himeko scared from Kihara.

Himeko sighed. Thinking back, Kihara is something Himeko can't put her finger at. Kihara appears as easily get along person yet, she can make scary announcement like that. Was it because this invlove _Himemiya Chikane_?

Himeko still remember Kaon's words as well Kihara's. Two opinion that clashed with each others. Not fully contradictive, but still opposite each others. But, still, Himeko prefer to stick to her words. She never want to lie, even if this marriage is merely fake.

But, it will be very egoist of her if she only listen her principal—a promise needs to be keep.

She can go from this place based what Kaon said. But, she somehow doubt if Kaon would protect her from Kihara. She also wondering if Kihara will truly chase her, if she gone. Later, the _first person_ she talked to come into her head.

The girl with sad eyes who called Chikane.

Himeko never meet Chikane again since in limosine. She need Chikane's opinion about this matter. Himeko steeled herself, she need Chikane's opinion.

After all, as Kihara said, a Himemiya Chikane made up by three people.

.

Himeko doesn't really understand the mechanic of this disorder. So, she decided to look up to her phone. But something just tug her to not open any information about that. Maybe it would be rude for Himemiya Chikane.

Himeko sighed and put her phone down.

She hope this morning, she will greeted by the person she wanted to ask.

Her eyes somehow fall to the balcone, she bring herself to that place. The night is as expected is without star adorning the black canvas. The stars are there but unseen. The beauty of night can't seen fully in the city after all.

Back then, she used to see the sky on the hill with her childhood friend. Remembering this always makes her smile. Definitely, she need to see the last one— _Himemiya Chikane_ made by three people, right?

.

.

.

"Good morning"

She greeted with a scenery in manga she used to read. Where a character find themself with their beloved in dinning room. Perhaps cooking or take their breakfast. The character will be speechless with the scene or will greet their loved ones with smile.

Himeko is speecless. This person is truly beautiful, much more beautiful than the scene in manga. The difference is they are not lover or even friends. They are merely strangers that just married yesterday.

"Good morning" she finally mananged to reply. Himemiya Chikane smiled to her, the very same eyes she find at their marriage—

"Chikane- _chan_?", she blurted. Crap, she doesn't even think if this person was not Chikane. A mere good morning and pair of sad eyes—she bet on this. She can't back down.

"Um... You are Chikane- _chan_ , right?" she hesistated.

 _She_ seems unsure about what she going to say to her wife, after few seconds she nodded, "Yes, what is it, Himeko- _san_?" she finally replied which make Himeko glad for it. It will be bad for themself, if she gueesed wrong.

"I am sure you have many question regarding me, regarding me and others, and about us" Chikane said solemnly, "I will answer your curiousity at least for the basic information"

"But, before that, let's eat"

.

The meal was delicious. Yeah, compared to her medicore cooking skill, Chikane's dish was truly delicious.

"Is my cooking suit yourself, Himeko- _san_? I think something sweet is not preferable for breakfast but you seems the person who like sweet ah, but don't worry I can gua—"

"It is not suit! Chikane- _chan_ your cooking is really tasty! It's really cool! I love it! Eh um—so-sorry", Himeko bite her cheeks. She feel embrassed saying all these stuff while chewing the pancake. Himeko feel that it is better to stare at the pancake which is almost gone than the maker.

"Ah... Then, I am glad if you enjoy my cooking, Himeko- _san_ " Himeko can hear a stifled giggle from her. Geez. It is really embrassing! But, the atmosfer between two of them is quite comfortable. Two of them doesn't really exchanged words like at the limosine. But unlike the awkward atmosfer, right now is comfortable. It makes Himeko don't want to break this silence, almost.

"So, Himeko- _san_ "

But, this blue haired girl broke this spell.

"What are the things you possibly want to ask me?", a beat. Himeko racking her brain. Many questions pilled in her head before but at the most important time somehow she always forget, damn. Himeko know she is not the type who can do something carefully. If only she can have one or two trait of Himemiya even just little—

"Um…" Chikane still smiling, waiting for her patiently.

"How did you work? Um I-I mean... Um about um three of you" finally words came from her mouth.

"Mechanism of us? Well, the circumtances will call one of us subconciously or consiously. But, we left with usually nothing or just tiny bit. So, we, three of us will morelikely read the situation the moment we woke up instead than remember the past events. But it is possible if one of us wanted to tell another, by letter, video, or voice recording", Chikane added maybe feel Himeko's confusion.

"For instance, I spend time with you eating pancake" she pointed at the plate, "If suddenly, Kaon appeared. She doesn't have memories about _us_ eating pancakes. But she can know if there are crumbles of pancake on your face"—Himeko quickly wiping her face, blushing while Chikane smiling in amusement.

"Hold it", Chikane said and move her fingers to left corner of her lips with napkin.

"Ah.."

"Ah, sorry for my actions, Himeko- _san_ " She retreat her finger. There are some blush on her pale skin—but maybe it is nothing compared to her face. Her friends always said Himeko easily blushed so... yeah.

"Um i-it's okay! Th-Thank you! Um! C-can I ask another question?"

"Go ahead"

Despite she already shifted to another question, she haven't put the words. Think, Himeko! Think!

"What do you think about us—I, I mean about this whole thing uh... the marriage of us and me...", Himeko gesturing all of pictures in her head while gesturing that with her hands clumsily and end that with quiter voice.

Clumsy. Yet, the heir fond of this and think it is a bit cute. Maybe, because the weight of questions, so she prefer the light hearted one and so consider the clumsiness of this ball of timidness was very... cute.

It makes Chikane feel bad. Usually she will interact with people with more composure as herself or at least has skill to manage their words and behaviour as calmly and effective possible. To be honest, Chikane never find this type of person—whose has emotions that easily appear on their face.

Chikane think calmly. Rationaly. She already expect this one, yes definitely. Anyone will ask those, fundamental question. Basic one. Again, Chikane just can't never feel comfortable having a conversation about herself, especially this topic.

"I, Chikane, think this is very... unexpected situation for both of us. To all honesty, I do not want you to leave, I have the responbility about this marriage. And as you probably think, it will be very disgaraceful of my name and my family name. So, yes. If it is possible, I do want you to stay with me. With Himemiya Chikane", Chikane added the last word as note for both parties.

There are high possiblities either Kaon or Kihara already blurted about this.

"As I think about you..." She move to next question, the another one she expect, calm down. You already thought about the answer for many times, right? Even before the wedding, right?

"I do not think about you to much, to be honest", yes. Chikane doesn't want this marriage, so is Himeko, there is no need to tell her that much. Himeko doesn't have to know how much Chikane wanted her to go away with all people—yes, go away.

 **Don'tcomenearmonsterlikeme.**

 **Idonotwantanyonehurt.**

 **Justleavemealone.**

But then, a sadness come from the purple eyes. It makes Chikane also feel bad and gulped the rest of her opinion. This girl should not... cry over a person like her with _this_ as the main conversation. It makes her stomach feels weird, nobody has cry over her because of _her well being_.

"N-No, I don't mean I think lowly of you, Himeko- _san_ ", a crack. Chikane should not did that. A crack at her defense was unforgiveable—just in front of person who is merely stranger top of it!

"E-eh please don't worry about me, Chikane- _chan_!" Worried she say, was she?

And again with that nickname, how many years ago she called by that? No, Chikane was not offended by that pretty childish suffix at end of her given name. There is... actually a happines bloom from very corner of her heart.

"Um, I decided. I will not leave you, no, Himemiya Chikane"

A beat.

"I mean.. um... I did promised at the wedding, don't I? Kihara- _san_ prefer if I stay and Kaon- _chan_ don't really care either way and you prefer if I stay, right? So um, two of three if we think Kaon- _chan_ oppose it?" the blonde reasoning, smiling nervously, "Also, um, you said we are going to start as friends, right?

Chikane never expect this will turn this way.

Various scenarious played in her head for many times, replayed the various outcome from this conversation. But, never a possiblity of this will come. Never. The rejection with her spouse beg her or slap her or threat her or crying—no, not this _one_.

And that _let us be friends_ was only mere formality! There are no meaning in it! A mere exchanged words! For—Ah.

Stop. From very begining this is truly unexpected situation, is it not?

"Himeko" Chikane called.

"Chikane- _chan_?"

"Himeko. Is it fine if I call you that way?" Chikane can't help herself to smile when her _friend_ smiling at her.

"Sure! Friend do that! Yay!"

Truly. An outcome Chikane never expect. With this girl, Kurusugawa no, Himemiya Himeko, everything seems become infinite possibilities.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Author's Note:**

Yep, changed the middle of chap with Chikane's side. Was it weird? Sorry. And yeah, changed some of the parts than before. I think Chikane is the type who never meet _people_ like Himeko. Clumsy, honest, true kind from her heart, and emotions easily surfaced on her face. So, well, I think this is the part of Himeko, Chikane fall in love first with even in anime.

Again, sorry for many typos and fail grammars.

Thank you for read this stuff.


End file.
